Paradichlorobenzene
by The-Girl-And-The-Blueberry
Summary: "What is the meaning of this, anyways?""...Benzene." Why was Len dancing in the streets late at night?


**Hi there! I'm a new author on ffnet and this is my first ever story soooooooo...**

**...**

**I don't know. :'D**

**Anyways, this story is based on how ****_I_********interpret Paradichlorobenze, so no complaining about: "This isn't what the song is trying to say! Bleh!" Also, since this is how I interpret Paradichlorobenzene, you might get confused at some parts, so you can just PM about any questions or concerns.**

**Okay?**

**Okay.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story and plot. Enjoy :D**

* * *

Paradichlorobenzene

To say that Rin was pissed would be an understatement.

Currently, she was lying on her orange bed, facing upwards staring at the ceiling. The distant tap, tap, tap coming from the outside world disturbing her precious slumber. Sighing, she glanced at the digital clock on her nightstand. The numbers seemed to glare at her, reading 3:08. Again she let out another sigh. This was going to be a long night.

Tap, tap, tap. Rin narrowed her eyes as she continued to face upwards. This was about the billionth time that she had heard the same sound with that same rhythm, and truth be told, she was growing sick of it. She buried her head in her pillow, smash the end of it into her ears. Maybe, just maybe, it could block that sound out that irritated her ears, but she highly doubted it. At one point, she had gotten earplugs and even that couldn't stop the haunting sound.

So she waited for the horrific melody that would attack her ears.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Smiling to herself, she unfolded the pillow . She re-positioned herself on her bed, getting extremely comfortable. Finally, she could go back to sleep. Or so she thought...

Tap, tap, tap.

One tired red painted puffy eye snapped open in anger. Puffing in annoyance, she slowly sat up on her bed, crossing her legs. Putting her face in both her hands she massaged her temples. She was getting pretty worked up.

Tap, tap, tap.

Throwing her hands up, she leapt onto the hardwood floor. Rin began pulling at her golden shoulder length hair, growling out in frustration. She had to find the source of the sound. She just had to.

Tip-toeing past her parents bedroom, she made her way downstairs and towards the door. She hesitated before turning the knob. Was this was a trick to get her out of the house? What if there was a rapist waiting for her to come out?

Tap, tap, tap.

Rin frowned when she heard that sound. Gritting her teeth, she stared at the door, an ongoing debate going on inside her head. Upon reaching a compromise, she delicately opened the door -not even letting the slightest creak be heard- grabbed a pocket knife and headed out.

She was taken back when she stepped into the outside world. Rin looked to the left, and saw a row of houses and streetlights. When Rin looked to the right, she saw the exact same thing. She was expecting something out of the ordinary -like a dancing zebra or something- but was faced with her plain, normal neighborhood.

Sighing, she took a seat on her doorstep and gazed at the neighborhood that surrounded her. Even though the tapping stopped, it would be no use to her since she was now fully awake.

"I've been waiting for you to come out." She heard a raspy voice as its warm breath tickled the back of her neck, causing shivers to dance up and down her spine. "I was beginning think that you wouldn't come."

She didn't even have to turn around to know who was speaking to her. "How could I not come, Len? There was an annoying sound interrupting my slumber." Len let out a deep chuckle as Rin began to think. "What are you even doing out here? It's three in the morning..." She trailed off.

"I wanted to see you." Len whispered softly into Rin's ear as her body once again dance with shivers. He began to nuzzle into her neck.

Rin flushed. How was she supposed to respond to that?

"But, Rin..." his tone became serious, "Can you answer this question for me?" Still flushered, Rin bobbed her head up and down. "Why am I alive? What is my purpose for being here?" Rin froze up. Where had this come from?

Suddenly, the warmth on her neck was gone. Rin turned back to see what had been the cause, but instead came face to face with her front door. Rin was dumbfounded. "Had that all been a dream?"

Tap, tap, tap.

Rin's right eye twitched. "Obviously not." She sighed and turned to face the houses across the street again, but this time, she definitely saw the 'out of ordinary' something.

Or rather, the 'out of ordinary' someone.

A dancing Len in the streets was not ordinary. Maybe a leek high Miku or a drunken Meiko dancing in the streets, but not innocent, sweet, sensitive, Len. And by the way his body seemed to flow with the wind, matching his movements with his invisible dance partner, it looked like he had no shame in doing so. Fairly loud tap, tap, taps could be heard every time one of his feet slammed down against the pavement; he was wearing tap shoes after all.

"At least I know where the taps were coming from..." Rin muttered out as she continued to watch Len dance under the streetlight in awe.

Rin began to walk up to Len to confront him. For what reason was he doing this? Only the sound of feet crunching the loose pebble on the street and tap shoes tapping on the the pavement could be heard throughout the neighborhood. She was getting closer and closer to Len, almost to the point to where she could reach out and touch him, but something beat her to it.

At an unknown time between Rin getting up and now, a black cat stalked its way up to Len, stopping in front of him. The lime green eyes of the cat flickered with amusement as it watched Len dance. Opening his once closed eyes, Len stopped dancing and looked down at the cat. The two had a very intense staring contest with each other, trying to pick out the other sins hidden deep in their souls. Len bowed down, being about a foot above being eye level with the cat. Slowly, he began to speak, "How about you cat? Do you know why I'm alive or what my purpose is?"

The cat simply stared back at Len, a supposed blank look on its face, but in its eyes, a whole new kind of passion glaze over them. Rin looked over at Len who seemed to be engrossed in the cat. She could tell that something was going on between them, but she kept quiet.

Len's eyes were starting changing color. What used to be a brilliant shade of blue was now a deep and ugly emerald color, darker than the cat's eyes. "...Len?" Rin weakly called out. The sudden outburst made Len's head snap towards her. She gulped.

Rin felt as if Len's stare was burning holes through her skin. She could feel the temperature rise and began to sweat out of nervousness, even though a chilling wind wrapped around her. Len beckoned her with his finger. "Come, Rin. Come dance with me."

Confused, Rin obliged and made her way towards him. Once she was within an arms reach, Len took her by the hips and began to dance silently with her. Their bodies molded together perfectly as they matched each others step and pace.

Resting her head on his shoulder, Rin began to wonder why they were even here. Why had he been dancing in the street? Why had he come to visit her so early in the morning? Why did his eyes turn green when he talked to that cat?

Why was he singing?

...

...

...

True, he was singing, but it was barely comprehensible to any human ears. It was like he was singing in his own language, and like before when he was dancing, he showed no sign of shame or embarrassment.

"Len," Rin murmured into his ear, tickling his neck a bit. "Why are you singing?"

Len stopped in the middle of his lead; Rin stopped soon after. He pulled away so the could look her in the eye, blue against green. Softly, he asked "Why I sing?" Rin gave a barely noticeable nod. Len sighed and simply answered "Paradichlorobenzene."

"Paradi-what?" Rin tried to repeat, clearly confused.

Len chuckled. Rin always looked so cute when she was confused..."Paradichlorobenzene." Rin gave another look of confusion. Len sighed. "Come on, Rin," he urged her on, "Try to say it."

Rin's face twisted as she tried to form the word on her tongue. "Para...jiku...roro...benzen?" Rin looked hopeful at Len.

Len beamed at her and patted her head. "Yeah. Just like that."

For a while, they just stood awkwardly in their embrace in the middle of the streets. The sounds of the night filled their ears as the stars above them twinkled in anticipation, wait for what would happen next. Rin soon found herself looking at everything but Len, even though she was aware of the fact that he was looking directly at her. After five minutes in a painfully awkward silence, Rin finally decided to speak up. "So... what now?"

Len's eyes danced with excitement, for he was waiting for her to say that. "We'll sing and dance. Paradichlorobenzene."

Rin cocked an eyebrow at the green-eyed boy. "What is the meaning of this, anyways?"

Len shifted from side to side. "The meaning to this is..." He leaned in close to Rin's delicate face, making her blush a deep scarlet as he whispered the magic word into her ear, "...Benzene."

Rin frowned. She expected a deep, sorrowful meaning that would answer her questions to, oh, I don't know, EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED TONIGHT! How exactly did dancing and singing in the streets, eyes morphing colors, and shouting paradichlorobenzene have to do with benzene? Rin sighed and made her way back to her house.

"Wait!"

Len tugged her arm and pulled her back before she could open the door. "Where are you going?

To this, the blonde girl simply rolled her eyes, "To go change. Do you think I would want to go out singing and dancing in the streets with my night clothes on?" Len looked her up and down. All she had on was a tight silky orange nightgown ( that hugged her body very well, Len would say ) and a matching pair of bunny slippers.

Pink spread across Len's face and he simply answered her with a "Yeah, yeah, sure, sure." and waved her off. When he heard the door click into it's place, signifying that the door was indeed shut, Len sat at the stoop of her house and watched the tired moon escape onto the horizon. He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and traced circles in the dirt.

He only hoped that Rin didn't notice the little green splotches on her eyes.

Somewhere in a nearby tree, the black cat with the mysterious lime green eyes smirked as it watch Len and Rin go down the street, singing and dancing. once again, Paradichlorobenzene has worked its wonders.

_There is no meaning to this story._

* * *

**Omg.**

**Um... Hi...**

**Again, this is my first story that I have published so, um...**

**PICKLEJUICE!**

**Seriously though, since this is my first story on ff, it's only natural that I would like to know how I did for a first-timer, right? So drop a review :P. Maybe a list of do's and don't's, what you liked, what you didn't like, or even a simple hello :3. If you have any questions or just so happen to see any mistakes I missed please feel free to PM me :D**

**~T.G.A.T.B.**


End file.
